Surrogate Love
by unnihikari
Summary: [AU] Sasuke dan Gaara adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan 5 tahun lebih. Tapi tanpa diduga tiba-tiba Gaara memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bagaimana cara Sasuke memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Gaara?/ Shonen-Ai/ Crack Pair
1. Chapter 1

**Surrogate Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, etc. I don't own that Pic.  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan itu terdapat sepasang kekasih tengah saling memagut bibir dengan mesra. Tanpa peduli bahwa mereka berdua saat ini masih dalam lingkungan kantor. Tapi, itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Sang pria berambut _raven_ , toh tak akan ada yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa seizinnya. Siapa yang berani menegurnya di kantor miliknya sendiri? Kalau pun ada berarti orang itu cari mati.

Setelah puas menjelajahi bibir Sang kekasih, pria bersurai _raven_ itu mengganti wilayah jajahannya. Melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, berpindah menciumi rahang lalu leher jenjang kekasihnya.

"Emhh...Sa-sasuke...cuk..up.."

Sang kekasih mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Bukannya berhenti, tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia terus mendorong kekasihnya hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding. Memenjarakannya dalam kungkungannya.

"Ergh...Sasuke cukup!"

Satu dorongan kuat di dadanya cukup membuat Sasuke menghentikan cumbuan pada lehernya. Sasuke mendecak kesal, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ada apa sih Gaara? Kau ada masalah dikantor?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa dalam kantornya. Gaara – sang kekasih, tahu kalau Sasuke sedang merajuk. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan kekasihnya ini, paling benci menerima penolakan.

"Maaf...aku kemari untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Gaara mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke masih marah dan tak menatap langsung wajah kekasihnya, ia hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya.

Gaara menggiggit bibir bawahnya, tampak keraguan saat akan mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan marah mendengar apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus menyampaikannya sekarang juga, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Aku...ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Surrogate Love**

 **Story by Unnihikari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak fokus sama sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba saja kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama lebih dari 5 tahun meminta putus begitu saja. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Gaara menolak mengatakan secara jelas alasannya ingin mengakhiri percintaan mereka. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka tak akan berhasil. Tentu saja, Sasuke tak bisa menerima alasan konyol itu begitu saja.

Waktu 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar dalam sebuah proses menjalin hubungan. Sasuke kadang sampai harus menekan sifat egois dan keras kepalanya demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka berdua. Karena ia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya itu dan berniat ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

 _PRANK!_

Suara pecahan gelas yang terbentur lantai menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke mengumpat kesal, ia tidak terima kalau hubungannya harus berakhir seperti ini. Tidak. Tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini.

Sasuke mengenakan jas-nya dan menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia terus mempercepat langkahnya, hingga tak mempedulikan sapaan para pegawainya. Para pegawainya menatapnya heran, karena tak biasanya bos mereka itu terlihat sangat gusar. Menurut para pegawainya Sasuke jarang sekali menampakkan emosi pada wajahnya, sepanik dan semarah apapun wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan dingin. Tapi jangan salah, ia punya cara tersendiri untuk menampakkan kemarahannya. Hal itulah yang ditakuti para pesaing bisnisnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya Sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju rumah kekasihnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya, sampai beberapa kali ia menerobos lampu merah hanya karena ingin segera menemui kekasihnya – mantan kekasih – lebih tepatnya. Untungnya ia tak sampai tertangkap polisi lalu lintas.

Sesampainya dirumah kekasihnya, Sasuke memencet bel rumahnya seperti orang kesetanan. Napasnya memburu, penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Bukan Uchiha sama sekali. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus bertemu Gaara dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Sasuke?"

Temari – kakak Gaara, terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke dengan penampilan berantakan dan terlihat gusar ternyata adalah orang yang memencet bel nya tidak sabaran.

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Temari memiringkan kepalanya. "Gaara? Tentu saja masih di galerinya, Sasuke. Ada ap-..."

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sasuke sudah melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Temari menatap mobil _lamborgini_ merah Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar itu mengejutkan Gaara yang tengah sibuk dengan boneka kayu rancangannya. Ia tahu orang itu pasti Sasuke, tak akan mudah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyerah begitu saja. tapi Gaara sendiri sudah memantapkan pendiriannya untuk putus dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengutak-atik boneka kayu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia langsung menarik lengan Gaara kasar, tak mengindahkan Gaara yang meronta minta dilepaskan. Sasuke menarik Gaara keluar dari galerinya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Sasuke? Apa belum jelas yang aku katakan tadi pagi di kantor? Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir!" teriak Gaara kilatan emosi terlihat dimatanya.

 _KLIK!_

Suara mobil telah terkunci.

Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya, menoleh ke arah Gaara yang menatapnya tajam "Tapi aku tidak ingin berakhir!" ucapnya tegas.

Gaara mengumpat dalam hati, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia sungguh marah pada Sasuke yang bersikap kasar dan memaksanya ikut dengannya. Meski sejujurnya ia penasaran kemana Sasuke akan membawanya pergi.

Tak selang lama kemudian, Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah rumah yang tak asing lagi bagi Gaara, Mansion Uchiha. Gaara berjengit saat Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sangat keras. Lalu memaksa Gaara keluar dari mobilnya. Gaara hanya bisa menahan amarahnya, karena percuma melawan Sasuke jika sedang dalam _mode beast_ -nya.

Sasuke meminta Gaara untuk duduk tenang di ruang tamu, tak lupa dengan ancamannya kalau Gaara berani kabur ia akan terima akibatnya. Gaara memilih diam tak menanggapi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke satu ini.

"Ah...ternyata tamu yang dimaksud Sasuke itu Gaara ya?"

Mendengar suara lembut itu sontak membuat Gaara menolehkan kepalanya. Ia langsung berdiri membungkuk hormat pada ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Tak lama kemudian, ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku juga menyusul menemuinya.

"Oh...kau Gaara. Tidak biasanya Sasuke meminta kami ikut serta dalam pembicaraan kalian." Kata Fugaku mendudukkan diri disebelah Mikoto.

Gaara menelan ludah susah payah. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke rencanakan dengan menghadirkan kedua orang tuanya dihadapan Gaara. Sasuke sendiri muncul tak lama kemudian, dan langsung duduk disebelah Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'apa-maksudnya-ini?', Sasuke hanya menyeringai menanggapi tatapan menusuk Gaara. Lalu menatap lurus kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?" suara Fugaku memecah keheningan yang melanda.

Gaara hanya bisa menunduk, jari-jari tangannya bergerak tidak tenang. Sasuke melirik sekilas melihat lelaki yang dicintainya terlihat sangat tegang, lalu ia berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Gaara. Berharap sentuhan tangannya membuat kegugupan Gaara berkurang.

Fugaku mengernyit melihat putra bungsunya itu memegang tangan Gaara secara tidak wajar. "Ada apa Sasuke? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Fugaku tak sabaran.

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Gaara, Ayah...Ibu..." kata Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Bagai tersambar listrik ribuan volt. Semua yang ada diruangan itu membeku mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bahkan Gaara sendiri tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melontarkan kata-kata kacau itu dari mulut Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan, Sasuke?" suara Fugaku mulai naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu Ayah. Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Sasuke santai.

 _BRAK!_

Fugaku menggebrak meja, itu tandanya ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Mikoto berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Sasuke, apa maksudnya ini? Kau dan Gaara... sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih? Ibu pikir kalian hanya bersahabat." Ujar Mikoto berusaha menengahi.

"Kurang lebih 5 tahun ibu, saat kami baru masuk Universitas. Aku mencintainya, tak peduli meski dia bukan wanita." Jawab Sasuke seolah memahami maksud pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tidak?!" Fugaku mulai berbicara lagi. "Aku tidak akan merestui hubungan laknat ini, Sasuke!"

Fugaku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ini adalah aib bagi keluarga Uchiha. Dalam silsilah keluarganya selama ini tak ada yang memperlihatkan kelainan seperti Sasuke. Entah apa yang dialami Sasuke hingga orientasi seks-nya berbelok seperti ini.

Mikoto berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Jujur, ia sendiri terpukul mendengar putranya menyukai seorang pria. Padahal selama ini Mikoto selalu membanggakan putranya itu dihadapan teman-temannya. Tak jarang dari mereka yang mengatakan ingin Sasuke menjadi menantu mereka. Tapi Mikoto hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa ia membebaskan Sasuke memilih, karena ia berfikir Sasuke sudah dewasa dan ia tahu mana yang baik untuk dirinya. Kenyataan ini merupakan tamparan keras baginya.

Mikoto menatap Gaara yang juga terlihat bingun dan takut. "Gaara, kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa?"

Gaara merasa udara disekitarnya tersedot habis. Lidahnya kelu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sulit. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan dan amarah dari sorot mata kedua orang tua Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, inilah yang ia takutkan akan terjadi. Inilah alasan kuat Gaara mengakhiri hubungan tak lazim ini, karena ia tak mau mengecewakan orang tua Sasuke yang selama ini baik padanya.

"Aku..." suara Gaara terdengar parau, "Maafkan aku, aku sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa hubungan kami berakhir, tapi-..."

"Tidak!" potong Sasuke cepat, Gaara melotot pada Sasuke. "Kami masih saling mencintai. Alasannya hanya takut kalian tak merestui kami."

"SASUKE!" bentak Gaara menyentakkan tangan Sasuke darinya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kita berakhir?!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian. Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berkata "Intinya Sasuke, sekalipun kau mencintai dia" Fugaku menunjuk Gaara, "Kami tetap tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian?! Kau dengar itu!"

"Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana kau akan memiliki penerus, huh?" tanya Fugaku geram.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Oh kalau masalah itu yang jadi penghalang restu Ayah, aku sudah punya solusinya." Gaara terkejut bukan main, ia tak menyangka Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan argumen untuk pembelaan di depan ayahnya sejauh ini dalam waktu singkat.

"Adopsi? Hahaha...jangan bercanda, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan menerima anggota keluarga yang tidak berdarah Uchiha." Potong Fugaku, ia mencoba menerka pemikiran Sasuke.

Masih dengan seringai diwajahnya, Sasuke menggeleng. "Tentu tidak, Ayah. Aku juga tak ingin membesarkan anak yang dalam darahnya tak mengalir darahku."

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Sasuke bingung. Gaara sendiri salut dengan Sasuke selain mempunyai sifat egois dan keras kepala, ternyata ia juga pandai membuat 'kejutan'.

"Ayah pernah dengar istilah _surrogate mother_? Aku hanya perlu mencari ibu pengganti untuk mengandung anakku." Tukas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Fic rate M pertama yang saya buat. Mungkin karena nanti ada _lime_ yang nyempil, juga dari beberapa pembahasan mengenai 'ibu pengganti', meski ngga detail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surrogate Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Suasana mencekam tengah menyelimuti ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha saat ini. Sejak pernyataan Si bungsu Uchiha yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan mencari 'ibu pengganti' yang nantinya akan mengandung anaknya. Kedua orang tuanya membelalakkan mata saat mendengarnya, mereka tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran putra bungsu mereka ini.

"Kau sudah gila, Sasuke?! Aku tidak setuju! Apapun alasanmu, aku tetap tidak akan merestui hubungan ini!" bentak Fugaku.

"Sasuke, ibu mohon pikirkan lagi soal rencanamu itu. Kau akan melukai banyak orang, termasuk Gaara juga ibu dari anakmu nanti." Ujar Mikoto menengahi.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap iris jelaga Sang ibu. "Aku tidak pernah minta apapun selama ini. Aku selalu menuruti kata ayah dan ibu, tak pernah sekali pun aku membantah. Tapi..." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak, "kenapa bagi kalian memberikan restu untukku dan Gaara begitu sulit?"

Suara kekasih Gaara itu tak lagi meninggi, wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Pada dasarnya Sasuke memang bukan tipe pembangkang jika orang tuanya memintanya melakukan sesuatu, tapi untuk masalah ini adalah pengecualian. Ia mencintai dan menginginkan satu orang dalam hidupnya, Sabaku Gaara.

Mendadak Fugaku mengerang kesakitan memegang dada kirinya, Mikoto yang menyadari jantung Fugaku bermasalah lagi memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. "Sasuke...Gaara... kita bicarakan lagi lain kali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Surrogate Love**

 **Story by Unnihikari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih ini tidak saling berkomunikasi sama sekali sepanjang perjalanan. Gaara lebih memilih melempar pandangannya ke arah luar jendela mobil. Kondisi hatinya benar-benar sangat buruk setelah insiden di Mansion Uchiha tadi. Terlebih setelah pamit pulang, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya pulang sendiri, tetap memaksanya mengantar ke apartemen pribadi Gaara. Meski tanpa bertanya, Sasuke tahu saat dalam kondisi marah seperti ini, Gaara tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah keluarganya.

Sasuke melirik kekasih bersurai merahnya, lalu mendesah. Ia tahu Gaara tidak akan mau bicara padanya. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide dalam pikirannya, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Hal itu masih belum mengundang reaksi Gaara untuk bertanya, ia masih keukeuh dengan posisinya memandang keluar jendela.

Sasuke mendecak. "Seharusnya aku sadar, sejak awal hubungan kita hanyalah cinta sepihak."

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara. Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya sebisa mungkin agar membuat Gaara terpancing untuk berbicara.

Gaara melotot. "Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Sasuke!" protesnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka caramu, itu saja!"

Lelaki Uchiha itu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kekasihnya. Gaara merasa nafasnya tertahan ketika Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Gaara selalu lemah dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke yang _maskulin_ dan sedikit beraroma _mint_. Pria bersurai merah itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu kau suka cara yang seperti apa, hm?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, tangannya mulai membelai wajah Gaara lembut. "Kau tahu aku sedang memperjuangkan hubungan kita berdua, tapi kau malah marah padaku," Sasuke terus memajukan tubuhnya hingga punggung Gaara berhimpitan dengan pintu mobil.

Gaara menelan salivanya susah payah. "Dengan menyakiti kedua orang tuamu, Sasuke? Kau lihat bagaimana reaksi Paman Fugaku tadi? Dan coba kau ingat juga raut kekecewaan ibumu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, ia terus memfokuskan _onyx_ nya menatap _jade_ Gaara. Ia tahu jika orang tuanya kecewa dengan hubungannya dengan Gaara, tapi itu bukan alasan Gaara memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja yang sudah mereka rajut bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima hubungan kita, Gaara."

"Lalu soal ibu pengganti itu, kau juga serius?" potong Gaara cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukan cara itu jika memang diperlukan." Jawabnya santai.

"Sasuke! Hmph..." belum sempat Gaara menyatakan protesnya, Sasuke sudah mengunci bibirnya, melumatnya kasar dan memaksa melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara. Dan melepas pagutannya setelah ia rasa Gaara mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Gaara. "Percayalah padaku... mereka akan menerima hubungan kita." Gaara menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, "Dan soal ibu pengganti itu, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Jangan meragukan kemampuan seorang Uchiha, begitu kan yang mau kau katakan?" ujar Gaara seraya mendorong pelan Sasuke agar kembali duduk di posisinya semula. "Sudahlah, antarkan aku ke apartemenku, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangannya. " _As you wish, honey_."

.

.

.

.

Setiap orang bisa merencanakan akan menikah dengan siapa, tetapi tidak dengan jatuh cinta. Ungkapan itu tepat kiranya jika ditujukan pada lelaki tampan, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengenal istilah yang namanya 'cinta'. Sejak kecil iya sudah di didik sangat keras oleh ayahnya. Dalam keluarga Uchiha didikan semacam itu merupakan bentuk kasih sayang orang tua pada anak mereka. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang mengalami hal semacam itu, tetapi juga kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Didikan semacam itulah yang membentuk kepribadian Sasuke yang dingin, tegas, dan _perfectionist_. Meski sejujurnya ia ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang layaknya anak-anak lain seusianya, tetapi hal itu hanyalah harapan semata.

Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas kala itu usianya masih 7 tahun, masih duduk di bangku SD. Kedua orang tua Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa anak mereka mengidap _dyslexia_ *, dan itu merupakan pukulan berat bagi Fugaku yang notabene terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terkenal karena kejeniusannya. Ia bahkan sempat mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah aib bagi keluarganya, dan ia juga berencana mengirim Sasuke ke panti asuhan. Tentu saja Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, menentang keras ide gila suaminya itu. Baginya Sasuke tetaplah anugerah bagaimana pun keadaannya. Ia bersikeras akan merawat dan mendidik Sasuke.

Bulan berganti bulan, Mikoto selalu berusaha mendampingi dalam mengajari putranya. Hal itu memang tidak mudah dan dibutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Tetapi perjuangan Mikoto mencapai puncaknya, ketika Fugaku menerima panggilan dari sekolah Sasuke bahwa mereka tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan posisi Sasuke sebagai murid di sana, dan meminta Fugaku selaku orang tua Sasuke untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus. Fugaku tak bisa lagi bersabar menghadapi segala tingkah laku Sasuke, lalu ia memutuskan mengirim Sasuke ke sekolah asrama yang terkenal ketat akan peraturannya. Berharap Sasuke bisa kembali normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Mikoto sekali lagi menolak keinginan suaminya itu, tapi kali ini Fugaku tak mempedulikan lagi pendapat istrinya, dan tetap mengirim Sasuke ke asrama.

Sasuke marah dan kecewa pada orang tua dan juga kakaknya, mereka tega meninggalkan Sasuke di sekolah asrama yang begitu asing baginya. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah jauh dari keluarganya, karenanya ia teramat sakit hati. Ia merasa dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Hari demi hari terlewati, Sasuke masih belum mengalami kemajuan dalam hal belajar, justru ia makin dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya karena daya tangkapnya terhadap pelajaran yang lambat. Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Ia pergi ke tempat yang kemungkinan kecil pengawas sekolah akan mengetahuinya. Ia naik ke atap sekolah, melipat kedua tangannya lalu ia sandarkan pada pagar pembatas. Perlahan air matanya turun, ia merindukan keluarganya meski di saat yang bersamaan ia juga marah kepada mereka. Entah apa yang tengah merasuki pikirannya, Sasuke menaikkan salah satu kakinya menaiki pagar pembatas. Ia nyaris saja jatuh terpeleset jika saja tidak ada orang yang menariknya.

Gaara. Bocah bersurai merah dengan tato ' _ai'_ di dahinya adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sebelumnya Sasuke tak menyukai siapapun, tak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya karena selama ini ia hanya akan menjadi bahan olokan. Tetapi sejak pertemuannya dengan Gaara, ia mulai belajar menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Dari waktu ke waktu hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat. Sasuke tak canggung lagi menceritakan masalahnya pada Gaara. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia merasa bukan pengganggu bagi seseorang, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ada orang yang tak menuntutnya sempurna. Menurut Sasuke, Gaara adalah sosok malaikat yang dikirimkan padanya.

Sabaku Gaara adalah murid yang paling pintar di kelas mereka. Saat Sasuke menceritakan masalahnya pada Gaara, ia cukup terkejut mengetahui orang tua Sasuke malah mengirimnya ke asrama yang ketat ini. Gaara tahu seharusnya penderita _dyslexia_ bukannya malah diasingkan, tetapi mereka hanya butuh pengarahan dalam belajar. Sejak saat itulah Gaara menyatakan akan membantu kesulitan Sasuke dalam belajar.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengatasi kesulitannya dalam belajar. Bahkan dalam 2 tahun ia sudah bisa masuk ke dalam peringkat 10 besar di kelasnya. Menurut Gaara itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus. Kepala sekolah asrama itu langsung menghubungi Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke, untuk mengabarkan kabar menggembirakan itu. Dan tentu saja, Fugaku dan Mikoto senang mendengarnya. Awalnya Mikoto sempat khawatir putra bungsunya itu akan mengalami kesulitan beradaptasi, tapi kabar menggembirakan itu menghapuskan kekhawatirannya.

6 tahun berlalu, Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan SD-nya dengan baik, bahkan ia termasuk peringkat 2 terbaik di sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya, orang tua dan kakak Sasuke akan datang menjenguknya, sekaligus ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang. Ibu bangga padamu." Ujar Mikoto seraya memeluk erat putra bungsunya itu, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman 'hn'.

Itachi juga turut memberikan selamat pada adiknya itu, dan tanggapannya tak jauh beda. Mikoto bisa merasakan perubahan signifikan pada putranya. Batinnya teriris pilu, ia tahu Sasuke masih memendam kekecewaan pada keluarganya, terutama ayahnya. Bisa terlihat saat Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke dan memberikan selamat.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sasuke. Ayah bangga padamu." Ucap Fugaku dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Benarkah? Kemampuanku belum seberapa jika dibandingkan Itachi. Aku hanya aib Uchiha." Katanya ketus sambil melirik tajam Itachi. Ia bahkan melupakan panggilan ' _niisan_ ' pada kakaknya itu.

Serasa ada palu yang menghantam ulu hatinya. Fugaku menggretakkan giginya, mencoba menahan amarah akibat sindiran pedas putranya itu.

Perubahan Sasuke makin terlihat kala ia menyatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin ikut pulang, ia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga tamat SMA di sekolah asrama ini. Fugaku hanya diam tak menanggapi, ia tak peduli jika memang Sasuke tak ingin ikut pulang bersama mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Mikoto, ia bahkan berderai air mata meminta putra bungsunya itu untuk ikut dengan mereka, tapi Sasuke menolak secara halus dan meyakinkan ibunya jika ia akan kembali ke rumah jika ia sudah merasa pantas kembali ke sana.

"Sasuke kau tidak-..."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Jaga ibu, _Niisan_." Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Itachi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Ia telah bertekad terus mengasah kemampuannya agar bisa kembali ke keluarga Uchiha dengan perasaan bangga. Selama ia belum merasa cukup, ia tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu. itu adalah janji seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke kembali menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang siswa. Ia masih bersahabat dekat dengan Gaara. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi sahabatnya itu dalam hidupnya. Karena Gaara lah, Sasuke punya semangat dalam memperjuangkan hidupnya. Hingga suatu hari ada perasaan lain yang tak ia mengerti muncul dalam benaknya.

Kini Sasuke dan Gaara telah menjadi siswa SMA. Mereka berdua selalu masuk dalam himpunan murid teladan yang sering kali mewakili sekolah dalam kompetesi beberapa mata pelajaran. Mereka juga populer dikalangan murid-murid, terutama murid perempuan. Selain pintar, Gaara dan Sasuke juga di anugerahi wajah yang tampan sehingga wajar jika mereka berdua semakin digilai para wanita.

Gaara dan Sasuke adalah teman sekamar sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SD. Berbagi dalam hal suka dan duka. Sasuke selalu menceritakan masalahnya, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Suatu hari Gaara bercerita jika ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, tetapi ia yakin gadis yang dicintainya itu bukan termasuk salah satu dari fans mereka berdua.

Perih.

Sasuke merasakan perih dihatinya saat Gaara begitu antusias menceritakan kebersamaannya dengan gadis itu, terlebih ketika Gaara mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa Gaara resmi menjadikan gadis pujaan hatinya itu sebagai kekasihnya. Ada satu sisi dalam hatinya yang tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang mengalihkan perhatian Gaara darinya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia tak mau hanya karena ia merasa iri dengan posisi kekasih Gaara, ia sampai melakukan hal yang bisa mengecewakan sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa gila jika Gaara sampai meninggalkannya.

Hingga suatu ketika, Gaara memasuki kamar dengan wajah memerah karena menahan marah. Ia bahkan membanting tasnya ke ranjang. Sasuke yang cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi marah Gaara, berinisiatif untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menepuk bahu Gaara yang tengah duduk di ranjang sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" _Dia_ menghianatiku, Sasuke." Kata Gaara meremas rambut merahnya frustasi. " _Dia_ meninggalkanku demi pria lain! Apa salahku sampai _dia_ melakukan itu padaku, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tak langsung menanggapi. Ia tak pernah melihat Gaara semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa kekasih Gaara yang terlihat polos itu bisa berlaku demikian. Ia juga ikut kesal dan kecewa pada gadis _itu_.

"Aku mencintainya. Tapi kenapa _dia_ lakukan ini padaku?! Kenapa?!" teriak Gaara.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang membuatnya memberanikan diri memeluk Gaara. Berusaha menenangkannya, ia merasakan bahunya sedikit basah. Ia tahu Gaara tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Sasuke yakin Gaara sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, karena Gaara tak pernah sampai menangis seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tanpa diduga Gaara membalas pelukan Sasuke, seraya bergumam "bantu aku melupakannya, teman. Hanya kau sahabat yang mengerti aku selama ini."

Punggung Sasuke menegang seketika, entah mengapa ia merasa ada kesempatan di balik kalimat permintaan Gaara barusan. Selama ini ia menahan gejolak aneh tiap dekat dengan Gaara. Seperti hasrat ingin memilikinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara, mengangkat dagunya dan membiarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Gaara.

Gaara terkejut bukan main, ia tak menyangkan jika Sasuke akan menciumnya. Ia langsung memundurkan wajahnya, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Ga..Gaara aku...aku bisa jelaskan..." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena sudah berbuat nekat seperti tadi. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya bergerak otomatis seperti tadi.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudnya barusan?" tanya Gaara sedikit takut dengan tatapan mata tak percaya yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. "Aku...aku hanya...ingin mem-membantumu melupakan _nya_. Maaf aku..."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Sa-suke apa kau? Apa kau..." tenggorokan Gaara serasa tercekat, "...menyukaiku? maksudku...bukan sebagai sahabat?"

Manik _obsidian_ Sasuke menatap sendu iris _jade_ Gaara. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Ia yakin Gaara akan marah dan meninggalkannya setelah ini. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu setelah ini kau akan merasa jijik dan menjauh padaku, Gaara. Jujur, aku sendiri masih sulit memahami perasaanku sendiri."

Sasuke tahu ia tak bisa menutupi lebih lama lagi perasaannya. Dan ia pun siap jika nantinya Gaara akan menjauh darinya, meski hal itu akan sangat melukainya. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup menatap langsung Gaara.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terkesiap dibuatnya, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, hanya mengerjabkan kedua matanya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanmu?"

Tunggu...Gaara tidak marah padanya? Bahkan tatapan matanya melembut. Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Gaara normal. Ia sendiri sadar hal itu, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dan juga patah hati karenanya. Ia menyadari hanya Sasuke yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, berbagi dalam suka dan duka. Sasuke selalu berusaha menyenangkan hatinya. Mungkin ini saatnya membalas kebaikan hati Sasuke, batin Gaara.

"Aku...sejujurnya masih trauma menjalin hubungan." Sasuke menatap Gaara penuh harap, "jujur perasaanmu mengejutkan buatku, Sasuke. Tapi aku senang kau mau jujur padaku," Gaara mengulum senyum tipis, "mungin kita eh...bisa memulainya perlahan, tak perlu terburu-buru maksudku."

Mata Sasuke membulat seketika. Bagai gayung bersambut. Ia sempat mengira bahwa Gaara akan marah, jijik, dan benci padanya. Tetapi ternyata Gaara memberinya kesempatan yang Sasuke kira adalah hal yang mustahil ia dapatkan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak memaksamu, Gaara. Kau memberiku kesempatan saja, aku sudah sangat senang."

Gaara tersenyum lagi memberi tanggapan. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sasuke menatap dalam Gaara, ia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Gaara. Dan kali ini Gaara tak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan, hanya saja ia terlihat sangat gugup.

Gaara tak tahu jika pagutan bibir bisa semanis ini. Sasuke begitu ahli membimbing Gaara dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan. Ia merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Sebelumnya ia memang tak pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihnya – belum pernah – lebih tepatnya. Hubungan yang baru dijalinnya 3 bulan dengan kekasihnya itu harus kandas di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sibuk menggoreskan tinta, memberikan tanda tangan pada beberapa dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan asisten pribadinya. Setelah selesai Sasuke kembali menyerahkan dokumen itu untuk pada asistennya itu.

"Kakashi" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya mendengar bosnya memanggilnya.

"Ya, ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Tuan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menopang wajahnya pada tautan jemarinya di atas meja. "Aku punya tugas baru untukmu." Kakashi diam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "carikan aku gadis seperti persyaratan yang tertera pada berkas ini. Jika sudah ada yang sesuai dengan persyaratannya segera laporkan padaku. Aku ingin hal ini tidak sampai terdengar oleh khalayak di luar sana, kau mengerti yang kumaksud kan Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah bosnya itu, tanpa bertanya lebih jauh alasan mencari beberapa gadis itu. Ia cukup tahu Sasuke tak suka jika bawahannya ingin tahu alasan di setiap tugas yang mereka terima. Setelah menerima berkas itu Kakashi pamit undur diri.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sasuke segera membereskan beberapa berkas di meja, dan menyambar jasnya yang ia sampirkan di kursi kerjanya. Ia bersiap menuju Mansion Uchiha. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Tetapi sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu kamar.

"Ibu?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Ibu ingin bicara sebentar, Sasuke." Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan ibunya untuk masuk.

Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki kamar Sasuke terlihat bersih dan rapi. Sasuke memang sudah di didik sejak kecil untuk menjaga kebersihan dan kerapian. Sasuke sendiri benci jika ruangannya berdebu atau berantakan. Jiwa disiplin Uchiha memang mengalir dalam diri putra bungsu Mikoto itu.

"Jadi..." Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Mikoto yang tengah duduk di ranjang Sasuke, "apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganku?"

Mikoto menarik napas, "kau tahu apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan, Sasuke. Mengenai rencanamu soal 'ibu pengganti' itu. Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Kedua manik jelaga itu saling bertatapan, "Sebelum aku jawab, aku ingin tahu apakah ibu merestui hubunganku dengan Gaara?"

Mikoto hanya mampu diam, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ucapannya tertahan ditenggorokan. Ia dipaksa kembali menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga..." Mikoto kembali menatap putranya itu, "kalau begitu aku akan tetap mencari 'ibu pengganti' untuk mengandung anakku. Dan keputusanku sudah bulat." Tukas Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Sasuke, ibu..." Mikoto memegang bahu Sasuke, "ibu hanya tidak ingin kau menyesalinya nanti. Lalu darimana kau akan mendapatkan seorang wanita yang mau mengandung anakmu yang nantinya akan kau pisahkan darinya?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Di zaman sekarang ini bukan hal yang sulit mendapatkannya Bu... bukankah uang memegang segala kendali di dunia ini?"

Mikoto terhenyak mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kata-kata itu bukan kata-kata asing lagi menurutnya. Sasuke mengingat semua yang dikatakan ayahnya, salah satunya soal uang yang memegang kendali di dunia ini. Ia menyesalkan sikap Fugaku yang tidak mendidik anak-anaknya dengan benar, hingga merubah pribadi hangat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk ibunya yang mulai meneteskan air mata seraya mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Ia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya, ia tak akan mundur lagi. Dan pada akhirnya Mikoto hanya bisa memberikan doanya agar putranya itu mendapatkan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi menatap map merah yang tengah dipegangnya. Ia merasa tak ada yang berbeda dari data wanita yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dengan data yang terkesan terlalu sempurna, sehingga membuat Sasuke sendiri bisa menduga hasil akhir wawancara seperti apa meski belum bertemu dengannya.

"Sepertinya yang ini juga akan gagal dalam wawancara denganku."

Jujur, ia mulai merasa lelah dengan yang dilakukannya saat ini. Memang ia menyatakan bahwa uang memegang kendali besar di dunia ini, tetapi tetap saja tak sepenuhnya dapat memenuhi keinginanmu sesuka hati. Bukan hal yang sulit wanita yang mau dengannya, bahkan tanpa menawarkan diri pun pasti banyak wanita yang melempar diri padanya. Tetapi tentunya bukan wanita seperti itu yang Sasuke harapkan untuk mengandung buah hatinya. Ia benar-benar harus selektif memilih wanita yang nantinya mengandung penerusnya itu.

Sasuke meletakkan map merah itu di meja kerjanya, "aku harap aku bisa segera menemukan wanita yang tepat."

Lelaki bersurai perak dihadapannya hanya mampu memberikan senyum paksa. Ia sendiri cukup terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sedang mencari seorang wanita yang akan mengandung anaknya. Padahal, dengan reputasi yang dimiliki Sasuke bukan hal sulit dalam hal memikat wanita menjadi istrinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa atasannya itu tak tertarik menjalin ikatan pernikahan.

"Saya harap Tuan akan menemukan yang terbaik. Dan saya ingin mengingatkan kembali jadwal Anda Tuan..." Sasuke mengangguk mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Kakashi mengenai jadwalnya.

Masalah ini cukup menyita waktunya, menyita waktu berkencannya dengan kekasihnya terutama. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini ia sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan kekasihnya itu. Gaara bilang ia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan berkonsentrasi dengan pameran boneka yang akan digelarnya, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sasuke hanya menurutinya.

Sasuke sudah tak bisa membendung rindunya lagi, ia berencana setelah pulang dari kantor ia akan mengunjungi kekasihnya itu. Ia yakin jika kekasih merahnya itu sudah tak disibukkan lagi dengan kegiatan pameran. Sasuke akan memberinya kejutan.

Selesai rapat dengan klien sesuai jadwal yang tadi dibacakan Kakashi, keluar dari Cafe tempatnya rapat, ia langsung menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Ia terkejut ketika ada seorang pria dengan _skateboard_ -nya menabrak Sasuke dengan kasar, dan beberapa saat setelahnya Sasuke baru menyadari jika lelaki itu mencuri tas kerjanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengejarnya.

 _BRAK!_

Tanpa disangka-sangka, pencuri itu tertabrak seorang wanita yang mengendarai sepeda, yang keranjangnya penuh dengan bunga, hingga membuat bunga-bunganya bertebaran di jalanan. Si wanita itu marah besar. Ia memaki-maki dan memukuli pencuri itu tanpa ampun, sayangnya ia berhasil kabur meski sedikit babak belur. Nasib malang menimpa Si pencuri itu, sudah tidak mendapat tas Sasuke, ia dipukuli wanita lagi. Betapa memalukannya!

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memacu langkahnya, kini berjalan santai mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di jalan. Sebenarnya ia ingin berterima kasih pada wanita yang _tanpa sengaja_ menolongnya itu, tetapi wanita itu keburu pergi. Ia terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati benda berbentuk kotak, berlapiskan kulit berwarna biru dongker, tertutupi tasnya yang tergeletak di jalan tadi.

Seringai tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya, "Yamanaka Ino, ya? Hm...menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Dyslexia_ adalah gangguan dalam perkembangan membaca dan menulis yang umumnya terjadi pada anak menginjak usia 7 hingga 8 tahun. Biasanya ditandai dengan kesulitan belajar membaca dengan lancar, menggabungkan huruf menjadi kata, kesulitan membedakan huruf/angka.

Saya sedikit mengambil adegan di film _Taree Zamen Par_ , film india yang dibintangi Amir khan. Film tentang anak yang mengidap disleksia. Filmnya sukses bikin hati nyesek T.T hahaha *jadipromo

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Lady purple rose, jiyi13, ernykim, arum junnie, Guest, kaname, ramada, silverqueen98, Nieta988, Raawrr, Hana, hime yamanaka, yevaleen, HELNI954.**

 **Terima kasih juga yang udah follow dan Favoritin Fic ini**

Q : ada lemonnya nggak?  
A: Mungkin hanya _Lime_ :D

Q : Couple akhirnya SasuGaa, InoGaa apa SasuIno?  
A : Ikutin terus ficnya ya *maksa :D

Q : Ibu penggantinya itu Ino?  
A: _Well_ , dari chapter ini udah ketebak kan?


	3. Chapter 3

**Surrogate Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua kediamannya. Saat berada di puncak tangga ia menatap sejenak sebuah ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Ruangan yang berada di sudut lantai dua. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sesampainya di depan ruangan itu ia menarik napas dan menghelanya. Ruangan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang ia sayangi, satu-satunya saudaranya. Kamar Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungnya.

Saat di dalam kamar ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar itu terlihat sangat rapi. Benar-benar rapi hingga tak dirasakan lagi tanda kehidupan di kamar itu. Ya, semenjak kejadian naas yang menimpa kakak Sasuke itu, kamar ini sudah kehilangan penghuninya. Kecelakaan tak terduga yang menyebabkan Itachi harus meregang nyawanya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Kini Sasuke tengah menatap salah satu sisi dinding di kamar itu yang penuh dengan foto seorang wanita dalam berbagai ekspresi. Foto _candid_ yang sengaja Itachi ambil diam-diam tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Tidak salah lagi...Gadis ini memang _dia_." Sasuke menatap selembar foto yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari sebuah dompet berwarna biru.

Sasuke menyeringai. " _Niisan_ , akan kubuat dia membayar perbuatannya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Surrogate Love**

 **Story by Unnihikari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu nampak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sang suami tengah berdiri mematut diri di depan cermin, ia telah mengenakan pakaian kantornya. Perlahan wanita berambut gelap itu berjalan mendekat pada suaminya. Sang suami yang menyadari kehadiran istrinya hanya mengintip dari balik bahunya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap cermin di depannya.

"Kau mau ke kantor?" tanya Mikoto – Sang istri, meletakkan nampan yang berisi vitamin dan obat-obatan dari dokter di atas meja nakas dekat tempat tidur.

"Hn" sahut Fugaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin. Ia mulai mengenakan dasinya.

Mikoto yang melihat itu berinisiatif mendekat dan memutar bahu suaminya agar menghadapnya dan membantunya memasang dasi. Fugaku memang selalu kesulitan membuat simpul dasi setiap akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Kau yakin sudah sehat? Bukannya dokter menyurumu untuk banyak istirahat? Bagaimana kalau jantungmu itu kambuh lagi?" cerca Mikoto tanpa menatap suaminya.

Fugaku mendesah. "Aku sudah lebih baik. Selama tidak berhubungan dengan _anak itu_ , aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Dahi Mikoto mengerut, ia mengeratkan simpul dasi yang telah terpasang "Jangan menyebut Sasuke dengan _anak itu_ , Fugaku! Bagaimana pun dia putramu." Mikoto berbalik dan mengambil jas yang disampirkan dekat lemari, lalu kembali dan memakaikannya pada Fugaku, "mau sampai kapan kau akan terus memusuhi anakmu?"

Menerima tatapan menusuk dari Mikoto, Fugaku memilih beranjak mengambil tas kerjanya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat Fugaku akan keluar kamar Mikoto menahan lengannya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membahas Sasuke lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang juga." sergah Fugaku.

Mikoto tersenyum samar, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tahu kau hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima _keadaannya_." Fugaku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "akan aku siapkan sarapan untukmu, bagaimana pun obat dan vitamin dari dokter harus kau minum."

Fugaku terdiam sesaat, ia menatap lurus _onyx_ istrinya. Mikoto hanya menatapnya bingung tapi beberapa detik kemudian rona merah tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menyadari bahwa Fugaku baru saja mendaratkan ciuman sekilas di dahinya.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ, Mikoto? Kau bilang akan menyiapkan sarapan untukku?" tegur Fugaku sambil berusaha menahan senyum.

Mikoto mengerjap sesaat, ia masih terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah...ya. akan segera kusiapkan."

.

.

.

.

"Vas bunganya jangan diletakkan di situ. Letakkan di ujung sana saja."

Pria bersurai merah darah itu sibuk mengarahkan beberapa pegawainya menata sebuah ruangan yang akan ia jadikan tempat _launching_ boneka kayu baru rancangannya. Ia akan mengundang beberapa seniman juga ke tempat itu dua hari dari sekarang. Oleh karena itu ia harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, termasuk tata ruang yang akan dijadikan tempat _launching_.

Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari tatapan dari seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyandarkan bahunya di pintu.

"Sepertinya kesibukkanmu sampai membuatmu tak sempat menghubungi kekasihmu ya?"

Mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya, Gaara langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Sasuke?" serunya. "Sejak kapan kau di sana? Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Seingat Gaara, ia tak pernah menceritakan soal keberadaan tempat ini pada kekasihnya itu. Beberapa hari ini Gaara memang sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya soal rencana gila kekasihnya itu. Karenanya membuatnya malas meski hanya sekedar ngobrol dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara, membuat Gaara menahan napasnya sesaat. Padahal baru beberapa hari tak bertemu Sasuke, Gaara masih saja tak bisa menghilangkan debarannya hanya dengan menatap mata hitam sekelam malam milik kekasihnya itu. Sasuke selalu tampak tenang dan tampan di matanya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Sasuke berujar, "Kita perlu bicara sebentar."

Sebuah permintaan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah menurut Gaara. Meski Gaara menolak dengan alasan sibuk, Sasuke pasti punya seribu cara untuk membujuknya ikut dengannya. Mereka berdua memang hampir satu minggu sama sekali tak bertemu dan tak berhubungan sekali pun lewat ponsel. Jadi 'mengangguk' adalah satu-satunya yang Gaara bisa lakukan saat ini.

Kini di sinilah mereka berdua berada. Di sebuah resto mewah dengan _private room_ sebagai salah satu fasilitasnya. Ya, Sasuke memang sering kali memilih tempat makan dengan fasilitas itu, agar ia dan Gaara bisa nyaman berbicara. Sasuke tahu Gaara selalu merasa canggung dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya saat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berlaku mesra pada Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Bukannya kita ke sini tujuannya untuk makan?" Gaara menyumpit salah satu daging yang sudah terlihat matang di atas alat pemanggang. Meniupnya sejenak lalu memakannya.

Sasuke tak menyahut.

Sasuke terus saja menatap kekasihnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pandangan matanya sarat akan kerinduan yang berusaha ia tahan selama beberapa hari ini. Tanpa melihat pun Gaara tahu Sasuke kini tengah menatapnya intens, hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekedar menelan makannya.

Gaara tidak tahan lagi. Kalau terus seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa memakan makanannya dengan tenang. "Kalau tidak mau makan, kita pulang saja sekarang!" keluh Gaara kesal.

Sasuke menarik lengan Gaara yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya hingga terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Menyadari itu Gaara berusaha meronta dilepaskan, tetapi Sasuke malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Gaara lirih. Gaara tahu Sasuke biasa bertingkah agresif padanya. Tapi perlakuannya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Lebih lembut.

"Badanmu lebih kurus dari terakhir kita bertemu. Apa kau makan dengan benar?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tertahan di bahu Gaara. Ia masih tak melepaskan pelukannya.

Gaara mengulas senyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu berat badanku turun?" Gaara terkekeh, "Ya, kau benar. Beberapa hari ini pola makanku berantakan. Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan."

Merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengendur, Gaara memanfaatkannya untuk melepasnya perlahan. Ia menatap _onyx_ Sasuke seraya berujar, "maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku janji akan makan yang banyak setelah ini. Akan kuhabiskan semua pesananmu ini." Gaara menunjuk satu per satu makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Itu harus. Aku akan marah kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit, sayang."

Gaara sedikit merona mendengarnya. Ia memilih kembali melanjutkan makan untuk menetralisir kegugupannya. Sasuke juga mulai menyumpit daging panggangnya, melanjutkan makan yang sempat ia tunda.

Mereka membiarkan keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Menghabiskan makanan yang Sasuke pesan. Sasuke sempat tertawa pelan karena Gaara benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menghabiskan banyak makanan. Sasuke mengejek Gaara yang terlihat seperti orang kelaparan, Gaara hanya merengut menanggapinya.

"Kau bilang ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ujar Gaara sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Gaara mendengus. "Hanya 'hn'? Selama kita berpacaran aku tidak pernah memahami arti gumamanmu itu, Sasuke. Jelaskan dengan benar!" keluh Gaara melempar tatapan kesal.

Keluhan Gaara itu berhasil mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Kini Sasuke tengah menatap serius ke arah Gaara. Sejenak ia biarkan keheningan menyergap mereka, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berujar mantap, "menikahlah denganku, Gaara."

Gaara melebarkan jade-nya. "Apa?!"

Sasuke mendengus. "kau mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Gaara memijat pelipisnya. Beberapa hari ini pola makannya berantakan karena memikirkan masalah ibu pengganti, dan sekarang Sasuke malah memintanya menikah dengannya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke senang sekali membuat 'kejutan' untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu, Sasuke. Waktu itu kau sudah mengagetkanku dengan rencana ibu pengganti. Dan sekarang, kau memintaku menikah? Kenapa kau selalu berlaku seenaknya?" protes Gaara dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Aku sudah menemukan wanita yang akan mengandung anakku." Gaara melotot kaget, "dan aku ingin kau sudah tinggal denganku saat menunggu kelahiran anakku, anak kita lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak akan nyaman jika hanya tinggal berdua dengan _nya_." Kata Sasuke sembari menangkup wajah Gaara.

Gaara memundurkan wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat wanita yang mau mengandung anak yang kelak akan dipisahkan darinya, dengan waktu sesingkat ini. Apa di dunia ini benar-benar ada wanita yang seperti itu?

"Jadi...? kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Gaara ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. "Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Kau akan bertemu dengannya saat dia tinggal dengan kita nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa jika tanpa restu Ayah dan Ibumu." Tolak Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. "lagipula saudaraku tidak akan setuju, Sasuke."

Temari dan Kankuro, saudara Gaara, memang telah mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Awalnya mereka terkejut, sama hal nya dengan reaksi orang tua Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan Gaara. Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia mencintai adik mereka. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya juga. Yang terpenting untuk mereka adalah kebahagiaan Gaara itu sendiri.

"Restu ayah dan ibuku akan kita dapatkan jika aku sudah memiliki penerus. Hanya itu yang ayahku butuhkan." Sasuke mengusap lembut tato 'ai' di dahi Gaara. "Saudaramu bisa menerima hubungan kita kan? Jadi kenapa tidak dengan rencana ini?" lanjutnya.

Gaara membisu. Ia menatap kosong lantai _tatami_. Ia merasa tak yakin dengan rencana Sasuke satu ini. Ia punya firasat bahwa ini tidak akan mudah.

Sasuke kembali menarik Gaara dalam pelukannya. "Hei...apa yang membuatmu ragu? Kau takut?"

Gaara balas memeluknya, menggeleng di dada Sasuke.

"Apa aku bisa tinggal bersamamu dan juga wanita yang nantinya mengandung anakmu?" Sasuke mengernyit, "Eh...maksudku-"

"Kau cemburu, hm?" potong Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" kilah Gaara, melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak? Yakin?" Sasuke makin gencar menggodanya.

Gaara mendecak kesal. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya hingga punggung Gaara berbenturan dengan _tatami_. Sasuke menahan lengan Gaara agar ia tidak meronta.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Gaara yang bak kepiting rebus. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke telinga Gaara, lalu berbisik "kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku tidak bisa berpaling dari makhluk tampan berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya?"

"Sa-suke...to-tolong jangan sekarang." Desis Gaara saat Sasuke mulai menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Gaara.

"Hm? Aku tidak dengar. Kau bilang apa?" Sasuke mulai memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher Gaara, tapi tak sampai meninggalkan bekas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Gaara menggeram. "Sasuke!"

TOK! TOK!

"Permisi tuan, apa Anda ingin menambah _ocha_ -nya?" suara seorang pelayan restoran dari balik pintu.

Sasuke mendecak kesal karena 'kegiatan'nya terganggu. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri dan menyesap ocha-nya yang masih setengah.

Gaara terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang menahan marah itu. lalu berinisiatif menjawab tawaran Sang pelayan. "Tidak, nona. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Gadis berhelaian pirang itu mendecak kesal saat menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Bermula dari kejadian kemarin sore, saat ia mengantarkan pesanan bunga pada pelanggan ada seorang lelaki yang sedang menaiki _skateboard_ menabraknya hingga membuat bunga pesanan pelanggannya berhamburan dijalan. Meski Ino – gadis berambut pirang itu, sempat melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Si penabrak justru setelahnya ia baru menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan dompetnya. Ia yakin lelaki yang menabraknya kemarin adalah pencurinya.

"Astaga?! Tenten, bagaimana ini? dompetku penuh dengan kartu-kartu penting. Ada ATM, SIM, KTP, juga ada kartu nama para pelanggan kita! Arrrgghh! Ini semua gara-gara laki-laki sialan kemarin! Aku yakin dia sengaja menabrakku agar bisa mencopet dompetku!" keluh Ino mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tenten menghela napas kasar. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudahlah...mengeluh begini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Masih banyak pesanan bunga dari pelanggan hari ini yang harus segera kita antar. Jangan sampai hanya karena kejadian kemarin kau jadi mengacaukan semuanya, Ino." Ino makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lebih baik kau segera buat laporan kehilangan ke kantor polisi. Itu baru namanya solusi."

Ino terhenyak. Yang dikatakan Tenten memang benar. Mengeluh dan marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya? jaga toko dengan baik ya?" pamit Ino melambaikan tangan pada Tenten.

 **KRING! KRING!**

Suara telepon yang berdering membuat langkah Ino terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Tenten yang sedang mengangkat telepon. Ia penasaran dengan pelanggan yang menelepon se-pagi ini.

" _Moshi moshi_ , dengan Yamanaka florist. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Tenten.

" _Hn...aku ingin memesan sebuket besar mawar putih. Antarkan ke hotel Uchiha di pusat kota Konoha."_

"Hm, baiklah Tuan. Kalau boleh tahu atas nama siapa pesanan ini?" tanya Tenten sambil menjepit gagang telepon dengan bahunya, sementara tangan kanannya dengan cekatan mengambil catatan kecil.

" _Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku ingin Yamanaka Ino sendiri yang mengantarnya."_

"Hm, baiklah Tuan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi pesanan Anda sampai di sana." Tukas Tenten setelahnya meletakkan kembali teleponnya.

"Ino, ke kantor polisinya ditunda dulu ya?" Ino hendak melayangkan protes tapi Tenten dengan cepat menyambung kalimatnya, "pelanggan yang satu ini ingin kau sendiri yang mengantarnya."

Ino tidak terlalu terkejut dengan permintaan semacam itu. karena sebelumnya ia juga sering mengantar langsung ke pelanggan agar hubungan dengan pelanggan bisa jadi lebih dekat. Kalau bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan pelanggan bisnisnya akan berjalan lancar.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Yap, baiklah. Setelah dari sana baru aku ke kantor polisi."

Tenten mengangguk setuju lalu memberikan alamat pelanggan yang baru saja menelepon pada Ino.

 _Uchiha? Sepertinya nama ini tidak asing bagiku_

Tenten yang menyadari raut wajah aneh Ino saat membaca kertas catatan itu akhirnya bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa alamatnya kelihatannya susah dicari?"

Ino terkesiap, menggeleng. "Tidak. Hotel bintang lima seperti ini mudah dicari."

Ino mendongak menatap bangunan pencakar langit di depannya. Sesuai dugaannya, jika tidak sulit mencari alamat yang tertera di catatan kecil yang ditulis Tenten, sahabat sekaligus partner bisnisnya.

"Ehm...permisi bisa saya bertemu dengan direktur Uchiha-san? Saya datang kemari untuk mengantar pesanan bunganya." tanya Ino pada salah seorang resepsionis.

Wanita berpakaian seragam rapi itu tersenyum ramah pada Ino, "Tunggu sebentar ya? saya tanyakan dulu pada Tuan Uchiha."

Ino mengangguk. Sembari menunggu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hotel ini memang pantas disebut hotel yang mewah. Dilihat dari arsitektur bangunannya saja sudah sangat menakjubkan.

"Nona, Tuan Uchiha meminta Anda langsung menemuinya ke ruangannya di lantai teratas gedung ini." kata Sang resepsionis.

Ino mengangguk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang terletak tak jauh dari resepsionis. Tak butuh waktu lama Ino sudah berada di lantai teratas, tempat dimana ruangan Sang direktur berada. Sejak mendengar nama 'Uchiha', hatinya jadi semakin penasaran dengan wajah direktur yang memesan bunga ini. Nama marga itu seperti familiar dalam ingatannya.

TOK! TOK!

" _masuk."_

Entah mengapa mendengar suara baritone dari balik pintu itu membuatnya jadi _nervous_. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah biasa menemui pelanggan-pelanggannya. Perlahan Ino membuka pintu, dan terlihatlah sosok laki-laki tampan dengan rambut gelap mencuatnya yang sebelumnya tengah berkonsentrasi dengan sekumpulan dokumen di meja kerjanya, kini menatap Ino datar. Tak ada senyum atau ekspresi apapun.

"Nona Yamanaka Ino pemilik Yamanaka florist, benar?" tanya Sasuke sambil menopang dagu.

Gadis pemilik warna mata _aquamarine_ itu mengakui jika sosok dihadapannya ini sangat tampan. Memiliki hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih, juga rahang yang tegas, menambah kesan maskulin padanya. Hanya sebatas ketertarikan fisik semata, tak lebih. Ino sama sekali tak punya ketertarikan lebih dengan lawan jenis di depannya ini.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya...Anda benar Tuan U-..."

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja." potong Sasuke cepat. "Letakkan bunganya di meja sebelah sana." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk meja lain di ruangan itu. Ino pun meletakkan sebuket besar mawar putih yang di pesan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu membayarkan sejumlah uang yang tertera di nota yang baru saja diberikan Ino. Saat Ino hendak pamit undur diri, Sasuke kembali angkat bicara.

"Ino-san, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jas miliknya.

Ino mengernyit sesaat sebelum akhirnya melebarkan mata birunya menatap benda yang baru saja dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"I..itu kan..." Ino berkacak pinggang, sedangkan tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke, "Tak kusangka direktur dari hotel berbintang adalah seorang pencuri?!" celetuk Ino.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan dahi berkerut. "Pencuri katamu?"

"Ya! apalagi namanya kalau bukan pencuri? Yang kau pegang itu dompetku yang kemarin hilang dijalan." Ino terlihat menyadari sesuatu, "Oh...jangan-jangan lelaki yang menabrakku kemarin adalah suruhanmu."

Sasuke menggeram, menggebrak meja dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang, Ino-san. Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pencuri?!"

Ino mendengus. "Tampang seseorang bisa menipu, Tuan U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralisir kemarahannya. Ia punya tujuan lain yang harus segera ia bicarakan dengan wanita di depannya ini. untuk itulah ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Dengar..." Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "lelaki yang kemarin menabrakmu itu sebelumnya lari dari kejaranku karena mencuri tas kerjaku, sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia menabrakmu. Dan aku menemukan dompetmu itu tertindih tas kerjaku yang gagal dicopet oleh pencopet itu." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Ino melongo.

"Di sini aku juga korban. Dan kau..." Sasuke menunjuk Ino, "Bukannya berterima kasih karena aku sudah berbaik hati menyimpannya dan mengembalikannya padamu, kau malah menuduhku mencuri dompetmu?!"

Wajah Ino memerah menahan malu, ia menyesal sudah berburuk sangka dan menuduh orang lain seenaknya saja tanpa mendengar penjelasannya dulu.

"A..aku...minta maaf, Sasuke-san. Maaf atas kata-kataku yang sudah keterlaluan tadi."

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Alis Ino terangkat. "Hal penting? Apa itu?"

Sasuke menautkan jemari tangannya, lalu betopang dagu. "Aku punya sebuah tawaran menarik untukmu. Silahkan duduk, akan aku jelaskan rinciannya."

 _Tawaran? Apa sebuah kerja sama? Pasti menguntungkan bisa bekerja sama dengan direktur ini_ , batin Ino.

Ino tak memprotes meski sebenarnya ia tak menyukai bahasa tubuh Sang Uchiha yang terlihat begitu sombong ini.

"Jadi" Ino menyamankan posisi duduknya. "tawaran apa yang menurut Anda akan menarik bagiku?"

.

.

.

.

"Menikah?"

Temari nyaris menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya jika saja Kankuro tidak segera menahannya. Kedua Sabaku bersaudara itu cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke sejak sepuluh menit lalu, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, tetapi justru bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Membicarakan hal yang sangat penting.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Sasuke?" tanya Temari dengan raut wajah serius. Pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main menurut Temari. Sebuah komitmen dengan seseorang untuk seumur hidup. Berbeda dengan berpacaran, untuk hal yang satu ini Temari tidak ingin adiknya – Gaara, salah mengambil langkah.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Sorot matanya yang tajam menyiratkan kesungguhan yang mendalam. Temari dan Kankuro tahu, Sasuke memang bukan tipikal orang yang suka bercanda, bahkan untuk hal yang sepele sekalipun. Selera humornya sangat buruk menurut Kankuro. Sasuke selalu bisa membuktikan kesungguhannya selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Gaara?" tanya Kankuro.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Tentu saja, dia yang pertama tahu soal niatku ini."

"Lalu dia bilang apa? Setuju menikah denganmu?" timpal Temari.

Sasuke menatap Temari dan Kankuro bergantian, lalu berkata "dia setuju kalau kalian berdua juga setuju."

Temari dan Kankuro kompak tak menyahut. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kankuro meraih _ocha_ di meja ruang tamu itu, menyesapnya hingga setengah. Ini kali kedua mereka harus membuat keputusan yang sulit. Dulu saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro sangat terkejut. Ia tidak mengira jika adik bungsu mereka ternyata menyukai seorang pria. Tapi Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan jika ia serius menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, bahkan hingga bertahan lima tahun lamanya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sasuke kembali bersuara karena merasa tak sabar mendengar jawaban dari kedua kakak Gaara itu. "Apa kalian-..."

"Sasuke, pikirkanlah kembali niatmu itu." potong Kankuro.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan niatku?"

Kankuro mendesah, memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Kita semua tahu, kau dan Gaara sama-sama seorang pria. Dan itu artinya, kalian berdua tidak akan memiliki anak nantinya."

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Masih saja..." tangannya terkepal erat, "masih saja permasalahan yang sama. Lalu untuk apa restu yang kau berikan dulu? Apa itu artinya kau membohongi aku dan Gaara? Dengan berpura-pura merestui kami?!"

"Sasuke!" bentak Temari. "Untuk apa kami berpura-pura? Kebahagiaan Gaara adalah yang terpenting. Kami sudah mengatakannya kan?" sanggahnya.

"Lalu apa?!" suara Sasuke kembali meninggi.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan kalian waktu untuk berpikir." Ujar Kankuro menengahi Temari dan Sasuke. "bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti kau tertarik pada wanita, lalu meninggalkan Gaara? Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan pernah tertarik pada wanita, huh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke membola. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia memang tidak pernah tertarik pada lawan jenis selama ini. Hanya Gaara yang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menampik bahwa ia butuh seorang wanita. Ya, wanita yang akan mengandung bayinya. Melahirkan keturunannya kelak. Agar ayahnya merestui hubungannya dengan Gaara. Hanya sebatas itu, ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan lebih.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke tegas. "Meski aku butuh wanita untuk mengandung anakku tapi aku tidak-..."

"Apa?!" teriak Kankuro. "Barusan kau bilang apa?!"

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Hanya karena menuruti emosinya, ia sampai tidak sadar mengatakan rahasia besar. Yang ia rencanakan tidak mengatakannya terlebih dulu pada Temari dan Kankuro tanpa persetujuan Gaara. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

"Ya, kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku mencari wanita-..."

 **BUAGH!**

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kankuro sudah melayangkan satu pukulan pada Sasuke hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Kankuro yang masih diselimuti emosi merasa belum puas melampiaskan amarahnya, kembali mendekat pada Sasuke yang masih berusaha bangkit. Mencengkram erat kerah baju Sasuke lalu memberikan satu pukulan lagi di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Kankuro?! Kumohon berhenti sekarang juga!" sergah Temari menarik Kankuro menjauh dari Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

" _Aneue_ , apa kau tidak dengar apa katanya barusan?! Dia mempermainkan Gaara!" teriak Kankuro tidak terima.

"Kakak, aku pulang..."

Mendengar derit suara pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka dan seruan seseorang dari balik pintu membuat ketiganya kompak menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Di sana Gaara terlihat sangat _shock_ melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kau..." Gaara langsung beringsut membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. Gaara menatap tajam kedua kakaknya, "sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Katakan padaku!" teriak Gaara dengan wajah memerah.

"Ga-Gaara...sebenarnya..." Temari kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku ingin menikahimu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia mengusap pelan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

 _Jade_ Gaara membulat. "Sa-suke...kau sungguh-sungguh..." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Apa karena ini kalian melukai Sasuke?" tanya Gaara menatap kedua kakaknya dengan nada suara yang tak lagi meninggi.

Kankuro menggeleng. "Bukan. Tapi karena lelaki brengsek ini ingin mempermainkanmu, Gaara. Dia sama sekali tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan niatannya itu. dia bahkan mencari wanita-"

"-untuk mengandung bayinya?" sambung Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro melotot kaget. "Aku sudah tahu hal itu, kakak."

"Dan kau setuju?" tanya Temari tak habis pikir.

Gaara mengangguk. "Hm"

Hati Kankuro serasa diremas melihat adik bungsunya Gaara sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bahkan mendukung niatan Sasuke mencari wanita untuk mengandung anaknya. "Gaara...kau..." Kankuro menggeram tertahan.

Sasuke tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Jadi kau mau menikah denganku kan?"

Gaara menatap _onyx_ Sasuke sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "Dengan syarat kau nikahi dulu wanita yang akan mengandung bayimu agar bayi itu punya status yang sah. Setelah kau bercerai dengan _nya_ , baru aku mau menikah denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Hm...lumayan lama dari terakhir update. Hampir dua bulan kayaknya :D

Saya disibukan RL persiapan sidang skripsi, jadi fic yang multichap sengaja saya update kalo udah selesai semua urusan skripsi.

Ceritanya makin ngaco ya? aneh? Hahaha di warn pasti saya tulis kalo cerita saya jauh dari sempurna Gaje nan Abal. Jadi mohon maaf jika mengecewakan :D hihihi...

Oh ya ada dialog yang _miss_ antara Sasuke dan Ino. Di chap depan bakal dibahas. *spoiler :D bahahaha

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **Jiyi13, yevaleen, silverqueen98, Raawrrr, Hana, Ramada, hime yamanaka, Miya Maretha GaaIno, ernykim, firdacha, Ichimonji Allennad, Ragustina424, Guest, INOcent Cassiopeia, love, Sylwoo, hana109710 Yamanaka.**

Juga yang udah **Fav** , **Follow** , n tentunya yang udah nyempetin waktunya baca fic jauh dari sempurna ini :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Surrogate Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **4**

Iris kelam Sasuke melebar mendengar Gaara menyuruhnya menikah dengan wanita yang akan mengandung benihnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu sempat merasakan kelegaan sesaat, ketika Gaara menyatakan bahwa dirinya bersedia menikah dengannya. Tapi syarat yang diajukan bahkan lebih gila ketimbang idenya soal _Surrogate Mother_!

"Kau?! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Apa kau sudah gila?" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Aku hanya meniru apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke." Kata Gaara dengan nada mengejek. "Lagipula persyaratan yang aku ajukan tidak sulit bukan? Ini cukup adil menurutku."

Sasuke membisu. Ia hanya mampu menatap Gaara tajam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun untuk mendebatnya lagi.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah sebelumnya kau yakin tidak akan berpaling dariku? Atau sekarang kau ragu-…."

"Baik, aku akan menikahinya!" Gaara menyeringai mendengarnya. "Tapi setelah bayi itu lahir, kami akan bercerai dan kau" Sasuke menunjuk dada Gaara, "jangan harap bisa lepas dariku."

"Kalian berdua sudah gila!" teriak Kankuro sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Surrogate Love**

 **Story by Unnihikari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Sedari tadi yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya umpatan-umpatan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, padahal besok dia harus rapat dengan _client_ penting. Masalah demi masalah terus berdatangan. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya mencari wanita untuk mengandung anaknya. Ia menyesali emosinya terpancing saat ayahnya tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Gaara. Sekarang dia harus benar-benar mendapatkan gadis _itu_. Seringai tampan muncul di wajah tampannya ketika mengingat penolakan gadis Yamanaka beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Jadi" Ino menyamankan posisi duduknya. "tawaran apa yang menurut Anda akan menarik bagiku?"_

 _Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kebesarannya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Tak lupa seringai tampannya nampak di wajah nyaris sempurnanya._

" _Sebuah kontrak yang akan memberikan keuntungan besar untukmu, asalkan kau bisa memenuhi keinginanku."_

 _Alis Ino bertaut."Dan….kontrak untuk apa itu?"_

" _Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku dan melahirkannya, setelahnya anak itu sepenuhnya hakku. Kau akan mendapat kompensasi yang besar untuk itu."_

 _Ino melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Otaknya perlu mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Sang pria Uchiha. Mengandung? Melahirkan?Apa mungkin maksudnya Uchiha ini sedang melamarnya?_

 _Ino berdeham. "Eh…aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda Sasuke-san."_

 _Sasuke mendecak kesal, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam laci meja kerjanya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino yang duduk di depannya._

" _Aku sedang butuh seseorang untuk melahirkan anakku, itu saja." Lanjutnya lagi._

 _Ino masih diam tapi ia mulai membaca kertas yang berisikan poin-poin yang harus ia penuhi. Ino kembali menatap Sasuke._

" _Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir jika aku akan menerima tawaran menjijikkan ini?" Ino menekankan pada kata 'menjijikkan'._

" _Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke tersinggung._

 _Ino tertawa meremehkan. "Apa semua orang kaya seperti ini? Merendahkan orang lain dengan uang yang mereka punya?" Ino mendecih, "Aku salah menilai Anda. Aku pikir Anda berbeda dengan orang kaya yang lain."_

 _Sasuke diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja."Aku tidak merendahkan siapapun. Aku hanya menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan. Apa yang salah?"_

" _Pekerjaan kau bilang?" Ino mendenguskan tawa, "Mengandung dan melahirkan bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan Sasuke-_ san _. Kau sudah sangat menghina wanita jika berpikir seperti itu. Memangnya ibumu pernah menuntut gaji karena melahirkanmu?!"_

 _Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Jangan menyangkut pautkan ibuku dalam hal ini!"_

 _Ino yang juga dalam keadaan emosi langsung berdiri dan merobek-robek surat kontrak itu. Lalu melemparnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Jangan sangkut pautkan aku juga kalau begitu!"_

 _Ino menatap nyalang Sasuke, berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Aku tidak semurah itu menjual tubuhku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang!"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk membalas, Ino langsung melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan membantik pintu._

" _Sial!" umpat Sasuke sembari memukul meja kerjanya dengan keras._

Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat itu. "Jangan panggil aku Uchiha jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

Sasuke menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ini saatnya ia menjalankan rencana cadangan.

.

.

.

.

Tangannya terulur membelai lembut penuh kasih sayang mengusap helaian pirang pucat sewarna dengan dirinya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum getir menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas yang begitu mirip dengannya. Sudah seringkali ia mendapati kondisi Sang ayah seperti ini semenjak perpisahan menyakitkan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kumohon…jangan seperti ini lagi ayah."

Sang ayah yang sedang tertidur rupanya mendengar suara parau Sang putri, membuka kedua iris _aquamarine_ yang mirip dengan milik putrinya.

"Ino…kau datang?" tanya Sang Ayah dengan suara serak – Inoichi – mengusap lembut pipi putrinya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah melihat wajah sembap Ino yang pastinya dikarenakan dirinya – _lagi_.

Ino mengangguk, kembali memaksakan senyum di wajah cantiknya. "Bukan hanya datang, Ayah. Tapi memang harus datang. Apa ayah tahu betapa paniknya aku saat Tenten bilang dia menemukan Ayah tergeletak di rumah?"

"Maafkan Ayah nak…" ucap Inoichi penuh rasa bersalah.

Ino menggeleng kuat. "Bukan maaf yang ingin aku dengar. Tapi aku ingin melihat ayah berhenti membuang-buang obat dari dokter dengan begitu Ayah bisa kembali sehat."

Inoichi menghela napas lelah. Memalingkan wajahnya dari putrinya."Kau tahu ayah tidak suka obat."

"Aku tahu Ayah sedang berbohong." Kata Ino dengan nada tajam. Inoichi masih saja menggunakan alasan yang sama untuk menghindari ini. "Bisakah Ayah jangan mengingat _dia_ lagi?"

Inoichi menatap tak suka putrinya. "Dia ibumu Ino! Bagaimana pun buruknya dia, dia tetaplah ibumu."

Baru saja Ino ingin mendebat ayahnya suara ketukan halus terdengar dari pintu ruang rawat ayahnya. Setelah Ino mengucapkan 'masuk', sang pengetuk pintu muncul dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah…kau rupanya Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Sakura adalah dokter yang merawat Inoichi sekaligus sahabat Ino selain Tenten. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil membawa peralatan untuk melakukan pengecekan pada Inoichi.

"Selamat pagi Paman."

"Pagi Sakura. Kau selalu terlihat cantik dengan baju dokter itu." Inoichi mengerling pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil menanggapi godaan Ayah Ino itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ayah Ino selalu memuji Sakura. Ia sendiri hanya bisa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebagai balasan. Ia tahu Ayah sahabatnya hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan teman-teman putrinya.

"Ayah, Sakura sudah menikah." Ino memperingati dengan nada bercanda sambil mengangkat salah satu tangan Sakura yang tersemat sebuah cincin emas putih yang indah. "Aku tidak mau jika Naruto sampai membuat Ayah babak belur karena menggoda istrinya."

Seluruh yang ada diruangan tersebut tertawa keras.

Perlahan Inoichi menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap serius putrinya. "Kalau begitu kapan kau menyusul Sakura?"

Senyum di wajah cantik Ino hilang seketika mendengar pertanyaan Inoichi. Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Salah satu topik yang selalu dihindari putri Yamanaka itu.

Sakura berdeham. "Eh…aku sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan Ino…" Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Aku tunggu di ruanganku ya?"

"Oh…eh…baiklah aku akan segera ke sana." Ino sedikit gelagapan.

"Paman aku permisi dulu." Sakura menunduk mohon undur diri. Inoichi memaksakan senyum diwajahnya dan mengangguk.

"Ino…" Ino menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar dari ruang rawat ayahnya, tanpa menoleh. "Ayah hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Ino tidak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat. Tapi Inoichi bisa melihat bahu putrinya bergetar menahan tangis. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ino pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sepeninggal Ino. Berulangkali Inoichi menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu alasan putrinya benci membahas soal pernikahan karena kegagalannya. Kegagalannya mempertahankan rumah tangga bersama Sang istri beberapa tahun lalu. Bukan hanya Ino yang terluka tapi juga dirinya, meski begitu ia tak pernah merasa membenci Sang mantan istri. Meski efek buruknya menahan kesedihannya dengan lari pada alkohol hingga mengakibatkannya berada pada ranjang rumah sakit ini.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Ia menyipit menatap sosok yang menurutnya asing.

"Maaf mengganggu Paman. Apa bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu nampak tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit. Tenten yakin dia sudah cukup terlambat untuk datang membawakan makan siang untuk sahabatnya – Ino – yang sedang menemani ayahnya.

"Eh…maaf mengganggu suster. Ruangan dokter Sakura dimana ya?" Tenten bertanya pada salah satu suster yang melintas di koridor itu.

"Oh…Uzumaki- _san_? Anda lurus saja nona, lalu belok kiri. Disana ada ruangan bertuliskan dokter Uzumaki Sakura."

Tenten menunduk sambil berterima kasih dan kembali berjalan sesuai dengan instruksi suster tadi. Tak berselang lama ia sudah mendapati sahabatnya Ino duduk tak jauh dari ruangan Sakura. Gadis bercepol dua itu mengurungkan niatnya memanggil sahabatnya saat mendapati Ino tertunduk sambil menangis.

"Ino?" Ino mendongak menatap seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah sembab penuh air mata, " _Kami-sama_ , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Bukannya menjawab Ino malah berhambur memeluk Tenten dengan erat dan semakin deras tangisannya.

"Ino" Tenten ikut menangis hanya bisa membalas pelukan sahabat pirangnya. Meski putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Tenten yakin ini pasti berhubungan dengan kesehatan ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sakura memberi kabar buruk mengenai hal itu.

"Ayahku…tidak akan bertahan lama Tenten…" setelah menagis cukup lama akhirnya Ino baru sanggup menceritakannya pada Tenten. Tenten masih diam menunggu Ino melanjutkannya. "ayahku mengalami kegagalan fungsi hati sebesar 40%. Dan kata Sakura hanya satu jalan agar ayahku tetap dapat bertahan." Ino menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "dengan cara transplantasi hati."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Kita harus mengusahakan apa saja kan untuk Paman?" timpal Tenten.

Ino menggeleng. "Bukan itu masalahnya Tenten, tapi mencari pendonor hati yang tepat bukan hal yang mudah kau tahu?"

Dada Tenten jadi ikut merasa sesak. Sosok Inoichi sudah seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri. sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan ayah Ino memutuskan untuk mengajak Tenten tinggal bersama mereka.

Tenten menggenggam tangan Ino erat sambil menatap dalam aquamarine Ino. "Kita tidak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin _Kami-sama_ akan menunjukkan jalan keluarnya asal kita tidak putus asa. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu Ino."

Ino menangis terharu dan kembali memeluk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tenten sudah layaknya saudara baginya. Dia selalu ada disaat-saat terburuk Ino.

"Sekarang kau harus makan _bento_ yang kubuat, okey?" Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil membuka kotak makan bento untuk mereka berdua.

Ino menggeleng.

"O wow tidak!" Tenten mencoba memperingati, "Tidak ada penolakan ya? Kau pikir berapa banyak tenaga yang aku keluarkan seharian ini untuk memasak sambil mengurus bisnis kita huh?"

Ino tertawa kecil. Tenten pun ikut tertawa.

"Keadaan Paman Inoichi bukan alasan untuk kita lupa menghargai kesehatan dari _Kami-sama_. Kalau kita jatuh sakit juga siapa yang akan merawat Paman? Aku benar kan?" Tenten menyumpit udang krispi dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Ino.

"Hm…Kau selalu benar soal makanan." Ino meringis saat mendapat cubitan kecil dipinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

Kata terima kasih tak akan pernah cukup diberikan untuk Tenten. Dia sahabat yang begitu luar biasa. Bisa merubah mood buruk Ino berubah dalam sekejap. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia hanya sendiri menghadapi semua ini.

"Ayah maaf aku….Eh? K-Kau?!"

Ino baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Inoichi dan dikejutkan dengan sosok yang pernah ia temui beberapa hari lalu. Ia nampak akrab berbicara dengan ayahnya. Apa yang dia lakukan disini sebenarnya?! Jerit Ino dalam hati.

"Ino? Masuklah nak… kenapa masih bengong disitu?" tegur Inoichi melihat anaknya seperti sedang melihat hantu.

Ino berjalan mendekat sambil setengah mengentakkan kakinya. Dan langsung menatap nyalang sosok yang duduk disebelah ayahnya itu. Dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, PANTAT AYAM?!"

"Ino! Jangan berteriak ini rumah sakit nak. Lepaskan dia!" Tegur Inoichi menatap tak suka putrinya.

Ino melepaskan cengkramannya sedikit kasar."Kenapa ayah membelanya? Ayah tidak tahu siapa dia kan? Dia itu-"

"Kekasihmu." Celetuk Inoichi sedikit menyeringai. "Benar kan?"

Dahi Ino mengernyit. "A..apa? kekasih? Kekasih apanya?" Ino kembali menatap Si pantat ayam, "Hei! Apa saja yang kau katakan pada ayahku?!"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Si pantat ayam alias Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ayah, tolong jangan percaya padanya! Aku tidak mengenalnya ayah. Aku berani bersumpah dia berbohong."

Inoichi mendesis. "Jangan mudah mengatakan sumpah seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja huh?"

Kepala Ino rasanya mau pecah memikirkan ini. "Sudah kubilang dia berbohong ayah. Aku sudah menolaknya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino menyadari kebodohannya, menutup mulutnya. Lihat saja seringai yang makin melebar di bibir tipis Sasuke. Ino termakan umpannya.

"Kau menolak pria setampan dan sebaik dia?"

"Dia tidak sebaik yang ayah pikir. Ayah tidak mengenalnya!" balas Ino makin murka.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya? Kau bilang tadi tidak mengenalnya?" Inoichi semakin bingung. Ia menatap curiga putrinya. Ia malah berpikir ini hanya taktik Ino untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan pemuda tampan ini.

Ino menggeram kesal. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah mempermainkannya.

Inoichi menghela napas. "Ayah bisa melihat kesungguhan di matanya nak. Dia serius menyukaimu dan ingin menikahimu. Benar kan nak Sasuke?" Inoichi menggulirkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalas dengan senyum serta anggukan yakin.

Mulut Ino membuka tutup tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari sana. Ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang dia dengar. Apa katanya? Suka? Menikah? Lelucon apa lagi ini?

Cukup.

Ino sudah muak dengan segala ocehan makhluk tampan tapi gila ini. Dengan kasar Ino sekuat tenaga menyeret Sasuke keluar dari ruang rawat ayahnya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan ayahnya sedari tadi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan ayahnya. Mereka harus membicarakan hal ini.

Awalnya Sasuke diam saja saat Ino menyeretnya keluar, tapi lambat laun harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlangsung. Seringai khasnya muncul saat melihat ada lorong sempit tak jauh di depannya. Ia melepas paksa tangan Ino dan berbalik menariknya ke dalam lorong sempit yang juga tak banyak orang lewat di sana.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" protes Ino.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kkau butuh penjelasan makanya menyeretku keluar?"

Ino menghela napas kasar. "Ya, sekarang jelaskan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari? Dan…bagaimana kau bisa tahu orang yang dirawat dikamar itu adalah ayahku?"

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Jangan meremahkan Uchiha, nona. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

Ino mendecak kesal. "Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak menghamili kekasihmu saja? Masih banyak wanita lain yang pasti dengan senang hati mengandung anakmu kan?" Ino benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi kekesalannya. Ia berharap Uchiha gila ini menyerah sampai di sini saja.

"Itu…kekasihku tidak akan bisa mengandung." Ino terkejut sekaligus jadi sedikit merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja kan itu tidak bisa jadi alasan dia meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja? Kecuali kalau dia tidak benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya.

"Dan mengenai alasan mengapa aku memilihmu itu urusan pribadiku dan kau tidak perlu tahu." Tambahnya.

"Apa kau pikir dengan berbuat begini kau dapat merubah keputusanku Tuan U-chi-ha? Jawabannya masih tetap sama yaitu TI-DAK!" kata Ino dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke menggretakkan giginya keras. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino hingga punggungnya dengan dinding lorong sempit itu. Ino berniat menjauh tapi Sasuke mengurungnya diantara kedua tangannya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Ino bahkan bisa mencium aroma parfum dan aroma mint dari nafas Sasuke. Posisi ini sangat berbahaya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap dalam kedua iris biru pucat milik Ino. "Aku serius soal menikahimu dan menginginkan anak darimu. Juga soal kompensasi besar untukmu."

Ino menelan ludah susah payah. "O..Oh ya? Apa ini soal uang lagi? Sudah kubilang-"

"Ayahmu." Ino membelalak, "Aku tahu kondisi ayahmu yang butuh donor hati sesegera mungkin. Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya dengan koneksiku."

Pendirian Ino mulai goyah. Ya, bukan hanya soal penawaran yang menggiurkan tapi karena Sasuke semakin berani mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino hingga membuatnya begitu merinding. Pesona Uchiha begitu mengerikan.

" _Alive for alive, it's fair isn't it_?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada sensual tepat di telinga Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Author's Note:**

First, I'm so sorry for so long update. Untuk chap selanjutnya semoga aja saya bisa update ngga terlalu lama lagi.

 **Thanks so much for reviewing** : **Chimi Wila chan, hana 109710 Yamanaka, silverqueen 98, Ichimonji Allennad** , pinkkeu, **firdaa** , **ilove berry** , **blonde8** , **hime yamanaka** , **arum junnie** , shinji gakari.

Dan special buat guest **koalasabo**. Makasih buat semangat dan pengertiannya ya? Saya usahakan semua fic saya lanjutin termasuk **Surrogate Love** ini kulanjutin.

Makasih juga yang udah follow, fav, dan juga silent reader tercinta :D hehehe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Surrogate Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Abal, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **5**

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya terbakar karena banyaknya mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol tinggi. Sebenarnya ini bukan kebiasaannya, sebisa mungkin dia menghindari minuman beralkohol karena akan membuatnya sulit fokus pada pekerjaan dan menurunkan daya tahan tubuhnya. Tapi jika sudah sangat stress, bungsu Uchiha ini tidak bisa mengontrol dalam mengkonsumsinya.

Anak dan pernikahan.

Dua hal yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan alkohol. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan yang namanya wanita. Ia pikir dengan memiliki Gaara sudah cukup baginya, tapi semua melenceng dari spekulasi. Dia butuh anak, karena itu juga dia pasti butuh wanita yang akan mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya. Dan Gaara – kekasihnya – tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan itu, kecuali jika dia seorang _hemaprodit_. Sasuke rasa Gaara lelaki normal, maksudnya tubuhnya seperti lelaki pada umumnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendesah keras. Botol minumannya sudah kosong, ia pun mulai meninggalkan bar. Merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci mobil sambil menggerutu kesal. Mabuk membuat kepalanya berdenyut keras.

 _Shit_! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa mengendarai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia merubah haluan dari mencari kunci menjadi mencari _smartphone_. Sasuke mendial nomor seseorang.

"Halo Gaara….hik…tolong aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Surrogate Love**

 **Story by Unnihikari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu, mendengus kesal sekaligus merasa iba melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang mengenaskan. Bau alkohol menguar tajam dari tubuh kekasihnya. Gaara tahu betul, jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini, itu artinya dia sedang memikirkan masalah yang berat.

Dengan hati-hati Gaara merebahkan Sasuke di ranjangnya. Melepas jas dan juga sepatu yang dipakainya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu _lemon tea_ hangat. Istirahatlah…" Gaara mengusap lembut surai gelap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Saat Gaara akan beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke menariknya hingga jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke. Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pria Uchiha itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi" gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Aku hanya pergi ke dapur sebentar membuatkanmu-"

"Aku tidak butuh itu!" potong Sasuke cepat. Ia mendongak menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu menghilangkan mabukmu itu Sasuke."

Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum miring, membuat Gaara begidik ngeri. "Kau ingin membantuku? Sungguh?"

 _Feeling_ Sabaku itu mulai merasa tidak enak. "I-iya tentu saja."

Salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak nakal menekan tengkuk Gaara hingga jarak yang tipis dengan wajahnya. Sasuke berbisik ke telinga kekasihnya itu dengan nada sensual, "Kalau begitu bercintalah denganku."

Perkataan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sontak membuat wajah Gaara memerah. Belum sempat melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba Sasuke merubah posisi mereka berdua sehingga Gaara berada di bawah tindihannya. Ia langsung melumat kasar bibir Gaara, tidak peduli jika kekasih merahnya itu berusaha meronta.

Gaara yang tahu jika Sasuke sedang hilang kendali tak kurang akal. Ia terpaksa menggigit bibir kekasihnya itu untuk menghentikan aksinya yang semakin tidak terkendali.

" _Shit!_ " Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah, "Kenapa menggigitku?!"

Gaara berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, "Kau mau membuatku mati huh?!"

Sasuke malah terkekeh, "Kau tidak akan mati sebelum menikah denganku sayang…"

Gaara mendengus kesal. Ia mulai menjauh dari Sasuke tapi Sasuke kembali menahannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak bercinta denganku? Apa kau membenciku Gaara?" Sasuke menatap sendu kekasih merahnya.

Gaara menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu. Kau tahu aku sangat menghormati ikatan pernikahan, dan aku akan melakukan _nya_ jika kita memang sudah menikah."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mendengar alasan Gaara yang satu ini. Dalam hati ia merasa kesal dan frustasi harus menahan libidonya yang memuncak saat dekat dengan kekasihnya. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada orang lain, jadi mau tidak mau selama ini dia selalu bermain solo.

Sasuke menarik lagi Gaara hingga terbaring di sampingnya. Gaara kembali meronta, tetap Sasuke kembali berbisik, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu sayang. Aku hanya minta temani aku sampai tertidur."

Gaara menghela napas pendek, "Baiklah," ia mengusap lembut bibir Sasuke yang sempat terluka karenanya, "maaf membuatmu terluka."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. Gaara tahu arti senyuman itu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Sasuke hingga beberapa detik. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Alis Sasuke mengerut, "Untuk?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sungguh mencintaimu Gaara." Tangan Sasuke terulur mengelus rahang pria Sabaku.

"Oh ya?" seringai jahil muncul di bibir Gaara, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa bercinta dengan wanita yang akan mengandung anakmu?"

Sasuke mengerjap sesaat sebelum terkekeh kecil, "Aku bahkan tidak akan menyentuhnya. Kalau pun aku harus bercinta, itu hanya denganmu."

Sasuke kembali tertawa melihat wajah bingung Gaara.

"Apa aku belum mengatakannya padamu? Kehamilan wanita itu nantinya melalui proses inseminasi buatan Gaara. Jadi aku tidak perlu 'tidur' dengannya." Jelas Sasuke membuat Gaara membelalak.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak berpikir. Kepalaku masih sangat pusing." Tukas Sasuke sambil kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau bisa memotong jarimu jika melamun terus!"

Ino tersentak menjatuhkan buah apel yang sedang dikupasnya. "Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Inoichi menggeleng melihat tingkah putrinya yang jadi sering melamun sejak kemarin. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nak?" ia tersenyum miring berniat menggoda putrinya itu, "Ah…apa melamunkan pemuda kemarin?"

Ekspresi Ino yang menegang sudah merupakan jawaban untuk Inoichi.

"Hm..jadi benar pemuda itu?" seringai Inoichi makin melebar.

"Ti-tidak ayah!" Ino menggeleng cepat.

" _Aku tahu kondisi ayahmu yang butuh donor hati sesegera mungkin. Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya dengan koneksiku."_

Gadis bersurai pirang itu kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia tidak mempercayai pemuda sombong itu, tapi Ino sama sekali tidak melihat gelagat kebohongan dikedua mata kelamnya. Pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya.

Ino kembali menatap Sang ayah yang juga menatapnya bingung. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dalam menghadapi masalah selama ini. Jika dia samapai pergi dari hidup Ino, entah bagaimana ia melanjutkan hidupnya. Kehilangan seorang ibu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya, ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan.

"Ayah…" Ino menggenggam hangat jemari Inoichi.

"Ya nak?"

"Jika….jika aku mau menikah, apa ayah berjanji akan berjuang untuk sembuh?" Ino menatap _aquamarine_ milik Inoichi dalam.

Inoichi melebarkan senyumnya dan mengelus pipi putri satu-satunya itu, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu nak. Ayah hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia ditangan orang yang tepat." Inoichi berdehem pelan, "apa ini soal lamaran pemuda yang bernama eh…Sasuke?"

Ino menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kali ini ia tidak ragu lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan menerima tawaran Sasuke meski pada akhirnya nanti ia akan merasa hancur. Ia membenci pernikahan karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya, ironisnya kali ini dia tetap menikah meski tahu jika pernikahannya akan berujung pada perceraian setelah kesepakatan berakhir.

"Ya. Dan aku akan menerimanya."

Inoichi tidak dapat membendung lagi kebahagiaannya, memeluk putrinya itu dengan erat sembari menitikkan air mata. Ia berulang kali mengatakan akan meminum obat meski sama sekali tidak menyukainya dan berjanji akan berusaha sembuh agar bisa mendampingi Ino di pelaminan.

Ino merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Ia tahu bahwa membohongi ayahnya tidaklah benar, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia hanya ingin melihat ayahnya punya semangat untuk sembuh.

Ino menyuruh ayahnya kembali beristirahat setelah mengkonsumsi obat yang sudah disiapkan dokter. Lalu ia keluar ruangan dan menjauh dari kamar rawat ayahnya. Mengeluarkan _smartphone_ untuk menelepon seseorang.

" _Halo?Siapa ini?"_

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

" _Oh…apa kau putri Yamanaka itu? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya Sasuke to the point._

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya, "Apa…apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?"

 _Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. "Aku bahkan payah soal bercanda atau berbohong Nona Yamanaka."_

"A-aku…mau menerimanya. Aku setuju menikah denganmu." Ucap Ino final. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mundur.

" _Baguslah. Nanti jam 8 malam aku akan menjemputmu. Berdandanlah yang cantik, karena aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang." Ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menutup sepihak sambungan telepon._

Ino mendecak kesal. "Seenaknya saja memutuskan telepon. Aku bahkan belum sempat bertanya dia akan mempertemukanku dengan siapa."

Gadis bermata biru itu tersentak dan begidik ngeri menebak kemungkinan seseorang yang akan dipertemukan dengannya. "Jangan-jangan dia akan mempertemukanku dengan kekasihnya." Ino meremas rambutnya frustasi, " _Kami-sama_ , lindungi aku. Aku berharap tidak ada adegan dramatis sinetron nanti."

.

.

.

.

Mata kelamnya tak bisa lepas memandang seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya tidak jauh darinya. Seorang wanita yang telah menemaninya selama 25 tahun belakangan ini. Wanita yang telah melahirkan kedua anaknya. Dia – Uchiha Fugaku – masih dan akan selalu mencintai wanita bernama Mikoto itu.

Fugaku berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Mikoto dari belakang sampai membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Ya ampun, _anata_! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Mikoto membalikkan badannya. Ia mengusap rahang tegas suaminya, "Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk tadi."

"Kau terlalu sibuk memasak." Ucapan Fugaku teredam karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher istrinya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Mikoto menyunggingkan senyum lembut seraya mengusap surai coklat suaminya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau manja begini hm?"

Fugaku mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah ayu istrinya meski sudah berkepala empat. Baginya Mikoto wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar pernyataan Fugaku barusan, membuat wajah Mikoto semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya suaminya itu mengatakan cinta, tapi sensasinya masih selalu sama.

Fugaku menyeringai melihat ekspresi favorit wajah Mikoto yang memerah malu itu. Dia jadi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk melumat kedua belah bibir merah milik istrinya itu. Dia tidak peduli meski posisi mereka masih di dapur. Untungnya para maid sudah kembali ke ruangan mereka, jika tidak, pasti mereka sudah melihat adegan mesra pasangan ini.

Mikoto mendorong lembut Fugaku setelah dirasa bahwa suaminya itu akan 'meminta lebih'. Ia menggeleng sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ja-jangan sekarang _anata._ "

"Kenapa?" Fugaku terlihat sedikit kesal dengan penolakan istrinya.

"Sasuke akan mempertemukan kita dengan seseorang. Dia bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting juga pada kita." Jelas Mikoto.

Dahi Fugaku mengernyit dalam. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasih gay-nya itu?!"

Mikoto menggeleng. "Bukan _anata_. Tapi gadis yang akan mengandung anak Sasuke."

Fugaku tidak habis pikir jika putra bungsunya itu benar-benar akan menjalankan rencana mencari ibu pengganti. Lebih gilanya lagi ada gadis yang mau mengandung tanpa adanya pernikahan dan melepaskan anak itu setelah dilahirkan.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Fugaku malas jika harus berdebat atau sekedar mengomentari masalah ini lagi.

" _Anata_ , tunggu!" Mikoto menahan lengan suaminya, "Aku punya firasat baik mengenai hal ini. Kita harus mendukung Sasuke soal rencana ini."

"Apa?" Fugaku memandang tak percaya Mikoto. "Jadi kau setuju Sasuke mencampakkan gadis itu setelah melahirkan?"

"Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu seterusnya." Ucap Mikoto begitu yakin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?"

"Aku ibunya. Aku yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya selama ini. Dan aku yakin jika anakku bisa 'sembuh'. Lalu mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk percaya suamiku?"

Fugaku tidak membenci anaknya. Sama sekali. Ia hanya kecewa dengan perilaku Sasuke. Dalam hati kecilnya juga punya harapan yang sama dengan Sang istri, bahwa Sasuke bisa kembali normal.

"Hn." Fugaku mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya, lalu berbisik ke telinga Mikoto, "Aku ingin melanjutkan 'urusan' kita yang tertunda nanti." Lanjutnya dihadiahi cubitan dilengan oleh Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

Kalau Sasuke seorang _hetero_ sudah pasti dia akan terpana melihat penampilan Ino saat ini. Putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, rambut pirangnya digulung menyisakan sedikit rambut dikedua sisi wajahnya, semakin membuat Ino terlihat anggun dan mempesona.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sasuke bersandar di badan mobil sambil memasang wajah masam. Ya, Ino sedikit terlambat 5 menit dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan.

Ino mengangguk. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

Keheningan menyeruak selama hampir 15 menit sejak Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya. Ino melirik Uchiha di sampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hei! Sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana sih?" celetuk Ino tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesal sekaligus penasarannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan, membuat Ino mendengus kesal.

Tak selam berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mulai memasuki pelataran sebuah mansion yang cukup megah. Rumah bergaya eropa dengan tatanan taman yang luar biasa indah. Ino bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi arsitektur rumah itu.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Ino iseng bertanya pada makhluk dingin di sebelahnya ini.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap malas Ino. "Rumah siapa lagi? Tentu saja rumah keluargaku."

Ino memajukan bibirnya mendengar tanggapan sinis Sasuke. Ino berjengit ketika baru menyadari sesuatu. Jika ini rumah keluarga Sasuke, itu artinya…

"Ah…selamat datang Tuan Muda. Nyonya dan Tuan Besar sudah menunggu Anda di ruang makan." Salah seorang _maid_ menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke singkat sambil menggandeng tangan Ino. Membuat si empunya memerah dan sempat ingin menolak tapi Sasuke memperingati jika ini hanya formalitas.

Sesampainya di ruang makan keduanya di sambut hangat oleh Mikoto. Sasuke memeluk ibunya sesaat menyalurkan kerinduannya, setelah beberapa minggu ini tidak mengunjungi rumah utama. Sedangkan fugaku menyambut keduanya dengan senyum tipis. Acara makan malam mereka di awali dengan perkenalan Ino dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Ayah…Ibu…ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan kembali setelah makan malam mereka berakhir.

"Hn, bicaralah." Sahut Fugaku singkat.

"Ino akan menjadi ibu pengganti yang akan mengandung anakku nanti. Dan dia sudah setuju dengan itu." Jelas Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto masih diam. Ino jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak merubah suasana yang tadinya hangat jadi kaku seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika kedua orang tua Sasuke ternyata sudah mengetahui soal rencana ibu pengganti sebelum dirinya. Pria itu memang gila!

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang menatapnya takut, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"A-aku…"

"Kau tahu putraku bukan orang yang suka main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Apa kau siap dipisahkan dengan darah dagingmu sendiri?" tanya Fugaku bertubi-tubi.

Ino tidak siap. Itu jawaban sesungguhnya. Ia tahu jika ayah Sasuke bermaksud baik untuk memperingatinya. Tapi ia sudah ikhlas menerima resikonya dipisahkan dengan anaknya nanti.

"Ya Fugaku- _san_." Ino mengangguk mantap. "Apa yang aku dapatkan sebanding dengan yang aku berikan."

Fugaku mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke, "Apa yang kau janjikan padanya?"

"Aku menjanjikan membantunya mencari donor hati untuk ayahnya, jika dia mau menerima tawaranku." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Ia sudah siap jika ayahnya meledak-ledak lagi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto sekarang paham mengapa gadis baik-baik seperti Ino mau melakukan ini. Permasalahan hidup terkadang membuat orang berbuat apa saja untuk bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Ah…dan ya ada satu hal lagi. Aku akan menikahinya ayah…"

Mikoto dan Fugaku membelalakkan matanya. Mereka tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tidak. Kalian tidak salah dengar." Sahut Sasuke seolah dapat membaca keterkejutan orang tuanya, "Aku memang akan menikahinya karena kekasihku yang memintanya, agar anak itu memiliki status yang legal."

Fugaku tanpa sadar mengepalkan telapak tangannya, dan istrinya menyadari hal itu menggenggam lembut tangan suaminya. Ia tersenyum menggeleng, seolah berkata 'tahan emosimu sayang'. Mikoto tahu bahwa suaminya sangat marah karena Sasuke sudah sangat melecehkan sebuah pernikahan. Meski dulu dia dan Fugaku menikah karena perjodohan, tapi keduanya tidak pernah berpikir untuk bercerai. Mereka justru belajar saling mengenal hingga akhirnya bisa saling mencintai. Yang dibutuhkan adalah kemauan untuk saling memahami.

Mikoto memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, "Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah? Ibu sudah tidak sabar untuk mengurus persiapannya."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia merasa menang karena ayah dan ibunya tidak lagi mempermasalahkan rencananya. "Secepatnya tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan surai pirang itu mengernyit membaca pesan singkat dari 'calon suami'-nya, yang memintanya bertemu pada jam makan siang nanti. Padahal semalam ia merasa sudah membicarakan hal yang diperlukan.

Ino mendecak kesal, "Kalau bukan demi ayah, aku tidak akan sudi menuruti pantat ayam sombong itu!"

"Pantat ayam siapa?"

Ino berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Tenten sudah menatapnya heran di sampingnya.

"Astaga! Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" gerutu Ino.

"Habisnya kau bicara sendiri sih, aku kan jadi takut." Tenten berekspresi ngeri sambil cekikikan. "Siapa pantat ayam?"

"Bu-bukan siapa- siapa." Sahut Ino sedikit gelapan.

"Hoo…mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hm? Apa itu kekasihmu?" Tenten menyikut lengan Ino main-main, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Bukan! Sudahlah, aku ada urusan dengan pelanggan. Kau urus bisnis kita, oke?" Ino secepat kilat menyingkir dari situ sebelum Tenten kembali memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan usil.

Sesuai dengan tempat janjian mereka, sebuah restaurant mewah dengan fasilitas _private room_. Ino langsung menanyakan pada bagian resepsionis dan mereka mengantar pada salah satu ruangan VIP alias private room.

"Ini ruangan Tuan Uchiha, Nona."

"Ah…terima kasih." Ino membungkuk sopan, sambil menatap pelayan restaurant itu yang mulai menjauh.

TOK TOK

"Masuk" terdengar seruan dari dalam ruangan. Ino yakin dia tidak salah ruangan. Itu memang suara Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis bermata biru itu terkejut mendapati orang lain selain Sasuke di dalam. Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah, dan penampilan keduanya sedikit kusut. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak hati sudah mengganggu Sasuke dengan rekannya. Yang menurut Ino cukup tampan dan _cool_.

"Maaf mengganggu, eh…nanti saja aku kembali lagi Sasuke." Ino membungkukkan badan sembari undur diri.

"Kau tidak mengganggu, Yamanaka. Masuk dan tutup pintunya."

Dahi Ino mengerut mendengar penuturan lelaki tampan itu. Rasanya kurang nyaman jika ada rekan kerja Sasuke membicarakan masalah pribadi.

"Apa kau yang bernama Ino? Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara" tanya pemuda berambut merah darah sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Ino.

"Ya." Ino menyambut uluran tangannya, "Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke tidak berbasa-basi lagi, dia mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen berisikan perjanjian dengan Ino. "Baca dengan seksama, jika ada point yang membuatmu keberatan katakan padaku."

 _Pemuda sinting ini serius membicarakan ini di depan rekannya?_ Gerutu Ino dalam hati.

Ino menghela napas berat. Mau tidak mau ia tetap membaca tiap point dengan seksama. Ia bersyukur ternyata dia dan Sasuke tidak akan berhubungan badan untuk menghasilkan anak melainkan dengan inseminasi buatan. Hanya saja satu poin yang membuatnya keberatan.

"Kau serius dengan…" Ino melirik Gaara sesaat, Sasuke menyadari pandangan Ino itu.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Gaara bukan orang lain. Dia sudah tahu masalah ini." Sela Sasuke.

"Hm…begitu. Yang aku maksudkan tadi masalah aku harus tinggal denganmu dan kekasihmu nanti. Apa kau yakin dia tidak akan keberatan?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Nona." Sahut Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Ino menatap bingung Gaara. "Uh…maaf tapi kenapa kau yang menjawab Gaara- _san_?"

Gaara terkekeh. "Apa Sasuke belum memberitahumu?"

"Mem…memberitahu apa?" tanya Ino lirih semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya, Nona." Tambah Gaara sambil bergelayut mesar di lengan Sasuke.

Ino terperangah ditempat. Lambat laun akhirnya dia paham mengapa kedua pria tadi terlihat sibuk membenahi penampilan masing-masing, bibir bengkak, dan tanda merah di leher yang dikira Ino gigitan nyamuk adalah…. _Kissmark_?!

 _Kami-sama_! Mereka Gay!, jerit Ino dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**


End file.
